


Death in the Atlantic

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful mission, Heero and Duo's spacecraft malfunctions. (Title self explanatory.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in the Atlantic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Rating: K

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Warnings: death fic

Authors Notes: If ya know the laws of gravity, I mess with em a bit, but its my fic, I can do what I want. Hmm, if you like to listen to music while reading, I wrote this fic while listening to "The Hours" soundtrack. Might help you get into my state of mind.

Death in the Atlantic

This mission had gone fine, they completed their objective. It would be their last mission together. Preventer policy didn't allow people whom had become romantically involved to partner together. They had their friends blessings, and agreed to tell their Commander once they returned to Head Quarters.

Entering the Earths atmosphere, their craft began to malfunction. Lights flashes, the control pained beeped and pinged loudly, the craft rocked violently , they spiraled through the air. Two well-trained pilots knew their spacecraft was plummeting towards to northern Atlantic Ocean, and there was not a damn thing they could do to stop it.

Hustling to the middle section of the craft, both men donned parachute packs and waited for the right time to jump. An explosion rocked the ship. Engine one was down. The Japanese man flung the side door open, both men held onto the inside of the craft, it was still to soon to abandon ship. Another explosion and engine two was out, they spiraled in a nose dive to planet Earth.

"It's time!" The violet eyed pilot screamed.

The other pilot nodded, they leapt from the craft and fell through the air. The braided pilot viciously tugged on the string to release his chute all too soon. The spacecraft exploded into a fiery burst, sending scraps in every direction, a large chunk of metal snagged onto the pilots chute and pulled him down head first to the ice-covered ocean.

The blue-eyed pilot watched in horror as his friend, partner, lover, plummeted downward. Cutting the strings to his own parachute, the Japanese pilot flew down through the sky, trying to catch up to the other falling man by pressing his limbs close together so he could fall faster.

The American pilot reached out his hands and grasped the other mans wrist, pulling him close.

Shaking his head, eyes filling with tears he screamed, "We aren't going to make it!"

Air pulsing past them, the Japanese pilot heard nothing, but read the lips of the man he had kissed too few times. Nodding his head in disagreement he yelled in response, "Yes we will!"

The braided pilot knew better. "I love you!" He screamed.

"I love you too! But we aren't dying today!" The other responded.

Gazing over the others shoulder and past a whipping braid, the pilots blue eyes widened in alarm as the ice-covered ocean approached quickly. Pulling his knife back out, he attempted to cut the four strings to the others chute. The chunk of metal debris attached to nylon fabric of the parachute drug them down faster than he could work. After cutting three strings, he realized it was too late, and they wrapped their arms around each other and braced for impact.

Violet eyes gazed up at the bright sun and blue sky for the last time. The heavy piece of metal broke the ice, pulled them down and under the waters frozen surface. Cold water consumed the two men as they were pulled down into the Atlantic's blue depths. The Japanese pilot forced himself to not gasp in shock, not allow the freezing salt water into his lungs.

That piece of the spacecraft still stuck onto the braided pilots chute dragged both men further down. So far down, the visibility was almost nil, the pressure of the cold water making his ears ring painfully as the dark messy haired pilot blindly severed the last tie to the chute.

Both arms clasped around his lover, he kicked frenetically up to the surface. His lungs hurt, his eyes stung, the freezing icy waters made him numb.

Reaching the surface, he found himself blocked. Ice above them, illuminated by the sun created an eery sea-foam green glow. Looking desperately for an opening to the oxygen filled surface, he found none. Letting go of the braided pilot, his nails dug into the ice above his head, but it was no good. The slab of frozen liquid was too thick.

Yanking the violet eyed pilot back, the Japanese man shook him as hard as he could under the water. But those eyes didn't open, the skin paler than normal, blood leaked from the back of his head, tainting the surrounding water. Blue eyes widened with terror, pain, disbelief, as he gasped, gulping down icy water into his lungs.

Reaching for the braided pilots wrist, the other man initiated the life system bracelet. Hundreds of miles away, a Chinese man received that signal. At Head Quarters in Brussels, he frantically tried to figure out what had happened to his friends craft which had suddenly disappeared off the radar. He and his tall green-eyed friend panicked trying to find the missing pilots. When the bracelet signal came in with the initials of DM along with his location and no heart rate, the two men froze, unable to comprehend the news they had received. Their Commander screamed orders at everyone around them, but there was nothing anyone could do.

The blue-eyed pilot attached the clamps from the other mans parachute straps to his pants belt loops, knowing he wasn't going to survive this either. He turned on his own life support bracelet. Pulling his gundanium handcuffs out, he cuffed his own wrists behind the violet eyed pilots back, embracing the other man eternally. Unwillingly, he sucked in another breath full of icy water.

The auburn haired man and the browned eyed Chinese stared in horror as the display screen in front of them that showed another image. The bracelet signal, accompanied with the initials of HY, the same location as DM, and a slowing heart pulse. A blonde man, down the hall from the others who had left to get a cup of coffee fell to the floor and clutched his chest, gasping as his body trembled.

The conscious pilots blue eyes grazed over the still, lifeless face of his short time lover. Placing a soft kiss to those dead lips, the Japanese man inhaled one last lung full of water. Everything stilled, he no longer felt fear, pain, sadness. An unfamiliar serenity came over him, as his eyes slowly slid shut.

A light blue-eyed blond man screamed, both hands clutching the center of his chest as he cried out in pain. He knew what had happened without needing to be told. The other two men in observatory room could only stare in shock as the life signal for HY flatlined.

The tall auburn haired man pressed his palms against the control board, leaning against them heavily in utter astonishment. Falling into a swivel chair, the black-haired man spun slowly away from the screen as his brown eyes filled with tears, chest constricting, nails digging into the arms of the chair. He sobbed. Running into the room, the blond man pulled his stunned lover into his arms and wept. The tall man could only hug his boyfriend back as his green eyes stayed glued to the screen.

A blond woman, with soft blue eyes, and a breaking heart turned away from the chaos surrounding her. She had only come to await the arrival of the two now deceased pilots. Falling into her brothers arms, tears flooded from her eyes.

They all knew that they would have to retrieve the bodies. To bury them honorable, to send them to eternity together. They wouldn't leave them in the unforgiving ocean.

Two bodies floated under the norther Atlantic ice. Pressed together, embraced for all time.


End file.
